Connections
by Daydreamer79
Summary: Sasu/Naru Sasuke is Itachi's man on the streets. He does the dirty work that needs doing to make sure the Uchiha family stays on top. What happens when he saves the son of his family's rival? Yaoi,mafia,violence,NC-17, For Mature readers.


**I don't own Naruto nor do I make money from it.**

**A/N: Rated Mature for cursing, sexual situations, drug use and just about anything else you ca think of. Dust is another term for powder cocaine. This was written for the SasuNaruAwards Writing challenge. Google SasuNaruAwards if you don't already know about it. **

**Genre: Crime**

**Pairing:SasuNaruSasu  
**

**Warnings: Drug and alcohol abuse, organized crime, smoking, sexual content, violence, organized crime, mention of prostitution, massive cursing(like Hidan took a dump in this fic cursing.)**

**Connections**

It was hot. The smell of sweat, booze, and sex hung thickly in the air. The accompanying clank of glasses against each other was lost in the loud blare of music pulsating through the top of the line sound system. The dance floor was packed with bodies gyrating and pressing against each other in imitation of what was likely to be occurring before the end of the night. With the noise pulsating through the club, one didn't talk, they yelled.

Sasuke Uchiha sat quietly in his chair, last night's fuck practically glued to his hip. The only reason he allowed the pink haired girl to stroke and pet him was because he hadn't found tonight's fuck yet. He wouldn't say she wasn't a bad lay. In fact, she'd been pretty damn nice. A bit of a screamer but that was alright. It made the boys in the next room think he was the king of men and that was just fine by him.

"Sasuke! Dance with me." purred the girl, what was her name? Rose? Violet? It was some flower. Sakura. That was it. Sakura blooms were pink like her hair. Which reminded him, who in the world dyed their hair pink?

"No." he said, pushing her away as a familiar man stopped the stand before him. God, why did he have to be here? The large dark skinned man merely grinned, giving Sasuke a look that said he knew something the other didn't. He hated that. Fuck him. "Kisame, to what do I owe the honor of your presence?"

"Itachi wants to see you." he grinned, jerking his chin towards the office over looking the interior of the club.

Sasuke's smirk dropped from his face as he turned to see his brother standing in the large window over looking the action below. A scowl replaced the once pleased look as he pushed Sakura aside and stood to follow his brother's underling through the crowd to the spiral stairs leading into the office.

Itachi smiled as he entered the office. God he hated when he smiled like that. It usually meant one of two things. Either he was pissed and Sasuke was about to get his ass handed to him in ribbons, or he had a job for him to do. Either way, Sasuke was not going to have that pleasurable evening he'd looked forward to.

"You should treat your women better, Sasuke. Women are much more amusing when they are enjoying themselves and not being ignored" Itachi pulled a cigarette from a case in his jacket and popped it in his mouth.

"I'm done with the cunt. If you want to waste your time making her love you, be my guest. She's a damn good fuck but a little empty in the head. But then again, you'd probably like that, control freak that you are." Sasuke spat the words, daring either of the men to say or do something to him. Itachi might be the boss, but he was still his brother.

"Perhaps I will take her off your hands for you since you don't seem to know how to treat a lady." Itachi blew a cloud of smoke tauntingly in Sasuke's direction.

"Fuck you. Sakura is no lady. She was screaming like a two dollar whore pretty goddamned loud last night. I'd say I was treating her just fine." Sasuke pulled his own cigarette from his pocket, lighting up before taking a deep drag. "What do you want, Itachi?"

"Can't I simply be curious about what you're doing, little brother?" Itachi smiled, his eyes twinkling with a gleam.

"Hn." Sasuke grunted, taking a drag on his cigarette. "You are never just curious. You need control just like Uncle Madara did. The only difference between you two is you have a soul while that bastard is probably taking over Hell as we speak."

"Such nice things you say. As you so eloquently put it, I called you here for a reason. The Namikaze group is starting to creep into our territory. It's been going on for several months. Now, I know that borders can over lap from time to time. That's why I haven't acted until now. I really didn't want a turf war but they don't seem to be backing down. I want you to have your boys on the streets. I want you talking with the dealers, pimps, and prostitutes. Take care of anyone in our territory not loyal to us. I don't care how you do it but I want Namikaze to know whose generosity he's pushing." Itachi stamped out the butt in a crystal ashtray before eyeing his younger brother. "You got it, Sasuke?"

"Yeah. I'm your muscle on the streets. I know the deal." Sasuke rolled his eyes.

Itachi stood, taking his brother by the chin, forcing him to stare into matching eyes. "I need to know you feel me on this, Sasuke. Don't even think of fucking this up. There are worse things than me kicking your ass. I need clear lines drawn. No one comes in our territory without my say so."

"I feel you. I'll take care of it. Just don't go bitching to me if things aren't all rainbows and ponies after all this. You know better than most, there are no clean lines on the streets. The only lines are those drawn in Dust and those aren't always clean." Sasuke stood, shooting Kisame an obscene gesture before exiting the room.

"Sasuke." called out Itachi.

"What is it?" he answered.

Itachi smirked, taking a sip of his whiskey. "Send up Ms. Haruno."

"I'm not even going to ask why you know her name. Have your lap dog do it. I've got business to take care of." Sasuke growled, exiting the office.

He stopped by Juugo who was quietly guarding the club entrance. "Get the boys. Party's over."

Juugo nodded, going off to notify the others. They would know where to go. Sasuke had long since trained them in what he wanted. His Snakes were very good. That was probably one of the reasons Itachi normally let them do as they pleased. When it came down to it, it was smart business to show what would happen if the Boss wasn't happy. Sasuke and his Snakes happened. Orochimaru found that out the hard way when he tried to cheat Itachi. No one cheated Itachi out of what was his, be it money, women, or drugs. The Uchihas ruled the east side of Konoha. If you had business there, you dealt with Itachi. Both legit and not so legit went through his brother. If things started annoying him, that was when Sasuke was called in.

Sasuke hopped onto the hood of his Dodge Viper. It was one of the few US cars that wasn't shit. Dodge certainly knew how to make a pretty sports car. He popped another cigarette in his mouth and waited.

Suigetsu was the first to arrive. Figures, the son of a bitch was just looking for some heads to knock. Ah, well, it was good to have someone like him around when things got messy. Juugo was the muscle but Suigetsu was the viciousness, second only to Sasuke. Shikamaru arrived next along with Ten-Ten and Karin.

"So what's up cuz I've seriously got some sexy bitches waiting for me on the dance floor?" Suigetsu hopped on the hood only to be kicked off by Sasuke's leg.

"They must have been pretty desperate to want a small dicked bastard like you." snarled Karin, earning a glare from the other.

"Say that one more time, bitch."

"Small dicked bastard."

Juugo arrived just in time to grab Suigetsu along his collar before he tackled Karin to the ground. The two had been at each other's throats for several weeks now, not that they were best friends before but at least their antics were at a tolerable level. Lately, it had gotten to the point where Sasuke was ready to kick one of them to the curve.

"Shut the fuck up and listen." snarled Sasuke, tired of listening to their bullshit. He didn't want to be here any more than the rest of them but they had a job to do. Itachi let them have free reign to do whatever the hell they pleased as long as his rules were followed and one of those rules was to take care of his business on the streets.

"Sorry, Sasuke." muttered Karin, her lips pouting out.

"Whatever. Listen up. I'm sure you've noticed Namikaze people around the borderlands? Well, it seems Itachi is tired of watching them slowly creep in. You assholes get to earn your keep this time. He wants lines drawn. Juugo, you go talk to the prostitutes. They like you and will listen. Shika, take Ten-Ten and go to the dealers. Be careful on Flint Street. Those fuckers have been waiting for something to happen. Karen, you go talk to the pimps. I know you speak their language. Sui, you come with me. Itachi wants to know who is loyal and who is not. If you see someone who hasn't taken a side, make sure they are on ours. Anyone not loyal to Uchiha is free game. Do whatever the fuck you want to them as long as it doesn't come back to bite us in the ass. Don't fuck with me on this. If you fuckers screw up, you will not only have me to deal with, you answer to Itachi. If you think I'm a hard ass, you haven't seen anything yet." Sasuke lit up, blowing a cloud of smoke. "Get the fuck out of here."

He hopped off the hood, sliding easily into the driver side, waiting only seconds to see Suigetsu join him. He took one last drag on the cigarette before tossing it aside. The engine purred to life causing him to takea moment to appreciate the beauty of his car. It was his birthday gift from Itachi and he prized it above all else. This was his baby.

"So where are we off to, boss?" Suigetsu's voice ripped him back to the present, taking his enjoyment from him.

"You are going to tell me what the fuck is up with you and Karin. As long as things run smoothly, I don't give a flying fuck what you do or who you fuck. But the two of you are at each other's throats and I want to know why. You don't want me to have to take matters in my own hands." Sasuke pealed out of the club parking lot and onto the streets. It wasn't late enough for them to be deserted. Prostitutes displayed their wares while dealers made alleyway deals in everything from marijuana to cocaine and meth. All the dealers were followed closely by Itachi's street people. Sasuke, being head of all the street gangs under the Uchiha name, was Itachi's eyes and ears on the streets. There was more than the Snakes, but they were his elite.

"It's nothing, man. I can handle the bitch." Suigetsu reeled forward as Sasuke slammed on the breaks before reaching over to grab the collar of the other's shirt.

"You had better. I don't care if you have to fuck her until she can't walk; I want you and her on speaking terms. I'm tired of this bullshit. This is the last warning for both of you." Sasuke snarled, about put the car in gear when a movement caught his eye.

He probably wouldn't have even noticed had it not been for the bright orange jacket of the poor idiot who was tangling with a few of the drug hustlers. He narrowed his eyes, slapping Suigetsu on the back of his head. "You know those hustlers?"

Suigetsu rolled down his window for a better look at the three men currently kicking the shit out of the idiot in orange. "No, boss. They don't work for Uchiha. They are probably some free agents trying to set up shop. This is probably one of our least patrolled neighborhoods. Most of the business takes place on the next street over. Mostly just homeless and a couple of hustlers working this street because of the food shelter."

Sasuke silenced the engine, sliding from the car with a grace that usually made people stop and stare. He had the feel of a predator, dark and very dangerous. A flash of silver at the base of his spine showed him packing heat. Suigetsu watched as the other ran his tongue over his teeth before crossing his arms.

"Who's your boss?" Sasuke purred, pulling a fresh cigarette from his pocket and lighting it.

The hustlers turned to stare at the young man before the apparent leader of the group spoke. "What's it to ya?"

"Well, you see these streets, they are Uchiha property and I happen to be in charge of making them nice and tidy. I just don't take kindly to you fellows mucking it up." Sasuke made a show of examining his nails, picking some invisible dirt from them.

The boy they were in the process of mauling crumpled to the ground as the arms holding him lost their hold. The redheaded hustler grabbed the leader's shoulder. "That's fucking Sasuke Uchiha. His brother is theboss of eastside Konoha. He fucking runs the streets. Let's get out of here, Johnny."

"Listen to your friend, Johnny. Nothing goes down on these streets without my say so." Sasuke blew a stream of smoke from lips, slowly walking towards Johnny.

"You chicken shits. What the fuck is this pretty boy gonna do? He probably likes sitting in his fancy car watching what goes down for fun." Johnny no sooner had the words out of his mouth than a silver 9mm was shoved under his chin. Sasuke moved so fast, none of the men knew what had happened until he had Johnny pressed against the wall of the alley.

"Tsk, Tsk. I'd hoped you would go quietly. You see, I'm in a really bad mood tonight. I don't feel much like playing nice." Sasuke growled, his breath rustling the lanky unwashed hair on Johnny's head.

"I wouldn't if I were you." Suigetsu drew his own gun, walking towards where one of the two remaining hustlers had drawn a knife.

Sasuke smirked. He really loved idiots. They were so much fun. "Listen, dip shit. Nothing goes down on these streets without Uchiha say so. No beatings. No murder. No fucking rapes. We own it all and as long as you are standing here, we own you. So I'm going to give you a little bit of advice. Go make your loyalties to Uchiha known or get the fuck out. If I so much as even hear a tiny whisper about you hustling on the streets without my brother's blessing, I will have a hit on you so fast; you won't know what hit you until the bullet is lodged between your eyes. That goes for the rest of you."

Sasuke stepped back just in time slam his fist into Johnny's face, relishing in the sound of crunching bone on the other's face. "And that's for fucking making me have to tell you the rules. Get your asses out of here."

The three men stumbled over their feet, trying to get as far away from the two Snakes as possible. Suigetsu doubled over laughing. Even Sasuke's face creased into a little smirk. He loved the feel of adrenalin running through his veins that came with holding a gun in his hand. Having a gun in his hand made him so fucking horny. Now he wished he hadn't pushed Sakura away. She was a lost cause now, most likely already naked in Itachi's bed. Itachi might not have a problem with his seconds but he would never fuck someone Itachi had already had.

"Yo, Sasuke. What about this thing? We just leave him here?" Suigetsu nudged the lump of orange and blond.

"Fuck." Sasuke tapped his foot for a second before ripping his shirt off.

He dabbed at the bloody face, getting most of the wet blood off. "Put him in the car."

"But Boss, it's a two seater." Sui whined.

"I know." Sasuke grinned, jogging around to the driver's side.

It was music to his ears, hearing Suigetsu bitch about being left alone. "You're an asshole, you do realize that?"

"Hn, consider this your punishment for annoying me with whatever is going on with you and Karin. She'll have a punishment too, just be glad you only have to walk a couple of miles. Call, Ino. Tell her to have a first aid kit ready." he smirked.

"Wait…what? You are taking him home? Like a puppy?" Suigetsu shook his head, staring at the dirty blond, trying to decipher why his boss would want to take him in.

"Consider it my good deed for the year." Sasuke smirked.

Suigetsu frowned. "I don't get it; you can still claim a good deed by dropping him off by a hospital."

Sasuke groaned, rolling his eyes. "His clothes aren't the shit you normally see on the streets and that watch costs a thousand dollars at least. His daddy is probably some big shot and I'm sure Itachi will be pleased to have another grateful rich man under his thumb."

"Oh." Suigetsu nodded, before stepping away from the Viper.

Sasuke floored the gas, screeching down the street. It took him the better part of twenty minutes to reach the Snake Pit. The restored apartment building was settled in a mostly deserted part of town. It served their purposes. Every member of the Snakes had a small apartment. There was also a common room set up with a plasma television, video games, Blu-Ray disc player and stereo sound system.

Sasuke parked his car in front of the entrance. He saw Ino standing in the entrance, waiting for his instructions. "Take the first aid kit, some warm water, and clean rags to my room."

She nodded, disappearing inside. Sasuke opened the passenger door and lifted the boy over his shoulder. He was a bit surprised at his weight, grunting as he shut the door and hit the alarm on his car. Not that anyone would be stupid enough to try anything with his baby but one could never be too careful.

He was slightly panting as he stepped from the elevator and onto the top floor. The entire top floor had been remodeled into a single apartment for him. It was really more space than he needed but he wasn't one to want to share. Several of the boys liked to come hang out, playing pool or drinking. He didn't care as long as they cleaned up after themselves. Sasuke, if anything, was a neat freak.

"Ino!" he yelled, stumbling a bit before reaching the bedroom and dumping his guest on the linen sheets.

"I'm here." she said, bustling into the room with warm water, disinfectant, and bandages. "Jeez, they did a number on him. You sure he don't need a doctor?"

"He's just beat up. Clean him up while I take a shower. If he wakes up, try to keep him calm until I get back. If he leaves…well you don't want to know what will happen if he leaves." Sasuke stripped his pants, uncaring that Ino was staring envious at his derriere. He'd fucked her once, shortly after she joined the Snakes. She was a good fuck but possessing a little more cushion than he liked. He supposed he was more gay than bi, preferring his women hard and his men harder. Soft women never got him going enough to bother.

He released a long sigh as he stepped beneath the hot spray. The hot water soothed away the tension coiling through him from the altercation with the hustlers. God what he wouldn't give for a good fuck. He was in the perfect state for sex; his body revved and his mind calm. True, Ino would probably be more than willing but he found his lust fade at the thought of her soft hips and large breasts. Grunting a little, grabbed a bottle of shampoo. He wasn't in the mood to masturbate and fucking Ino held no desire for him. He'd just clean up and check on their guest. He found himself wanting an ass to pound instead of a pussy.

He flipped the shower off, wrapping a thick white towel around his waist and one over his wet hair before strolling into the bedroom to see Ino cleaning up the supplies. His eyes darted from the girl to the body curled up on the bed. His eye was swelling, already coloring a dark blue. His lower lip was split and swollen as well. Three slashes marred his cheeks but the scars were obviously old, several years at the very least. He saw where Ino had removed the shirt to reveal a surprisingly tone upper body.

Bruises decorated his chest and abdomen but failed to hide the lovely golden color. He found his eyes dipping lower to where a swirl of hair curled around his navel before disappearing under the sheets. Even with the shit beaten out of him, this man was a delight for the eyes.

"Has he woken up?"

"He stirred a little when I was washing his cuts but hasn't woken up enough to talk." Ino said, obviously fighting not to stare at Sasuke's body.

"Hn. Get out." Sasuke dropped his towels in the hamper, turning away from her to reveal the tattoo covering the expanse of his back. A large cobra poised, ready to strike covered his back from shoulders to buttocks. The coils seemed to almost move with every stretching of muscle beneath his skin. It was a very eerie sight and Ino decided not to stick around long enough to get on Sasuke's bad side. He already seemed in a bad enough mood as was.

Sasuke smirked as he pulled a pair of lounge pants over his hips before settling in a comfortable chair in the corner of the room. He fully expected the rest of the Snakes to be coming in shortly. It was nearly four a.m. Most of the action slowed down significantly after then. Hmm, maybe he would send Karin out tomorrow. It would be the perfect punishment for her, forcing her to work the streets with only a couple hours sleep.

"Stop!"

His eyes darted to the bed where his blond guest seemed to have drifted into a nightmare. His hands clutched at the coverlet as his head tossed back and forth in distress.

"You're safe." Sasuke whispered, standing up and walking to the bed where his hands moved with a will of their own, stroking through the soft blond hair. He wasn't sure why he comforted him, that wasn't usually his thing. There was something about this guy that brought out his more protective instincts. It was true he needed to assert his control over the hustlers, but he knew he butted in because of the startling glimpse of blue pain filled eyes.

Before his eyes, the body relaxed on the bed once more. A slender tan hand wrapped itself around his wrist, pulling him down to the bed. He couldn't help the soft smile creeping along his face. He felt a relaxing calm wash over him. It was rare for him to ever take down his guard but some how, it felt right to do so with this guy. He didn't get that feeling of being threatened.

"Sasuke." Sasuke glanced up to see a tired Shikamaru standing in the doorway.

"What?" Sasuke snapped, his eyes flashing at being disturbed.

"You want our report or should I just send the others to bed?" he asked, his face not revealing anything about what he was seeing.

"Fine. I'll be there in a minute." Shikamaru nodded and left the room for the living area. Sasuke heard the drum of voices coming from his den and sighed deeply. He was wary to leave the blond but promised himself he would be back shortly. Standing slowly so not to disturb him, he padded into the living room.

"Well?"

"We only found a handful of dealers who are neutral. We told them straight up that this was the time to choose a side. We gave our case. A few immediately pledged to Uchiha. I don't know how the others will fall. I had to take out Petey. I know you liked him but he knew the rules and was still selling that dangerous shit. Three people overdosed tonight alone. You know Itachi don't like hearing that shit." Shikamaru pulled Ten-Ten into his lap.

"Business is business and it's not good business to kill your customers just to make an extra buck. Juugo?" Sasuke turned to the large man.

"The whores on seventh, tenth, and Lee Street are for the Uchihas. The ones on Twelfth Street are strictly Namikaze. With that street being the border line, it's hard to push them. Seems Namikaze offers them protection from pimps if they pay him a portion of their earnings. According to the girls, even after paying him, they still come out better than with the pimps. Can't argue with that. Being a whore is a dangerous business." Juugo stretched his long legs out.

"Hmm, I'll talk to Itachi; see if he can give the free lance whores something to sway them. Karin?"

"The fucking pimps are waiting it out. They say they will support whoever owns the land they are in. So until we get some definite border going, it's a free for all with most of them. God, why couldn't you have sent shark mouth out to talk to the fucking pimps? Do you realize how many times I was felt up by 'clients'?" Karin practically yelled.

"Hn…just wait for your punishment. Suigetsu is already serving his. Tomorrow I want your ass covering the day dealers." Sasuke smirked, enjoying how her face paled slightly.

"Why me? Why not have someone else do it…like Ino. She's the newest. Make her do the grunt work." Karin whined, massaging her feet where her stiletto boots had rubbed her heels raw.

"Because I'm fucking tired of that shit you have going on with Suigetsu. Get it settled or day walking will be the least of your worries. Now get out of here, all of you." Sasuke jumped to his feet, moving quickly towards the bedroom.

"Sasuke."

He turned to see Shikamaru strolling lazily towards the exit. "What?"

"You know I don't pry into your personal life, it's too troublesome but if you are going to start fucking guys again, try not to beat them within an inch of their lives." Shikamaru sniffed, sending Sasuke a meaningful glance.

"I didn't beat him up. He's leverage. He has some rich daddy who will be in Itachi's pocket. That's all this is." Sasuke scowled towards his second.

"Whatever. Just don't get too attached to him. I doubt he's the kind to want to be involved with a gangster." Shikamaru closed the door behind him, leaving Sasuke alone to his thoughts.

Quietly, he opened the door to the bedroom. His guest was still asleep, this time curled in a ball on the corner. He reached out to draw the cover back over the cool body when arms reached out, pulling him onto the bed. He floundered for a moment before prying the hands back enough for him to settle on the bed. Almost instantly he had an armful of warm tan skin. A face buried in his neck, warm breath making him want to squirm away but surprisingly strong arms held him close.

It was a new feeling. His usual bed partners were normally not allowed to cuddle him after he'd made use of their bodies yet with this stranger, he was…comfortable. It was probably a fluke, the injured body seeking comfort from another. Sasuke kept telling himself that but refused to face the truth that the blond wasn't the only one enjoying the touch of another.

Reaching up to stroke through the slightly spiky locks, Sasuke found himself drifting into slumber. This was probably the first time in years that he'd fallen asleep so easily. He halfway wondered if it was because of the blond, or because he was tired. He really didn't want to answer the question to which he already knew the answer.

**~*~**

A screech in his ear had Sasuke releasing a yell of his own, tumbling from the bed in a tangle of sheets. He immediately reached for the gun he kept under the bed, jumping to his feet, prepared to shoot any intruder into his private sanctuary.

"Who are you? Where am I?" yelled a very naked blond from the corner of the room. His hands were gripped around one of the tall slender laps from the bedside.

"Calm down, if you let me explain…"

The blond swung the lamp threateningly as Sasuke approached. "You have a gun! Don't even think about coming closer or I'll clobber you."

"Just calm down…what the fuck are you doing?" Sasuke frown as the other crept towards the bed, jabbing the lamp towards Sasuke if he even twitched.

"Don't move!"

"For Christ's sake, why the fuck would I hurt you when I'm the one who saved your ass?" Sasuke yelled, tired of this bullshit.

"Huh?"

"Yeah, idiot. Do you think I would beat you up just for the sake of kidnapping you and holding you prisoner in my home to become a sex slave?" The idea had merit. Sasuke almost banged his head on the wall at the thought of making the blond his sex slave, keeping him chained naked to the bed.

"Who are you?"

"Sasuke, now can you please put down the lamp. I'd rather not have to clean up the mess I'm sure you would make with it." Sasuke scowled, rubbing his tired eyes. He couldn't have gotten more than three or four hours sleep. A quick glance to the clock told him it was eight-thirty. Way too fucking early to even think about functioning when you didn't get to bed until almost five.

"Sorry. I thought maybe…since I was naked…" The other set the lamp in its corner, smiling bashfully at Sasuke.

Sasuke couldn't stop the jump of desire in his blood at that smile. Even with a face covered in bruises and cuts, he was quite an attractive person. He couldn't stop his eyes from roaming over the exposed skin. The sight of the dark bruises sent a homicidal urge to find the three men who'd done this and kill them. His hand clenched in a fist. What the hell was wrong with him? He didn't give a fuck about anyone so why was he thinking about going after a bunch of bottom feeders for beating up some guy whose name he didn't even know?

"You thought I'd raped you? Or was going to."

"Yeah…the thought crossed my mind."

"What's your name and what were you doing in that part of town? You are dressed to nice to be roaming the streets. You might as well have painted a target on your back."

The blond tilted his head before grinning bashfully. "Hey! I resent that. I volunteer at the food shelter. I offered to work late and was walking to a bus stop when those guys attacked me."

Sasuke smirked at the pouting face. For a grown man, the other certainly had a cute face when he was miffed. "You are an idiot. So, you gonna tell me your name or do I have to give you one?"

"Asshole. My name is Naruto Uzumaki and I'd like you to stop staring. Can I get some clothes?" Naruto growled, crossing his arms over his chest.

"I like the view just as you are." Sasuke teased.

Naruto huffed. "Hmph, you would you degenerate. Where are my clothes?"

"Ino was probably having them cleaned. They were pretty bloody. You can wear something of mine if you must." Sasuke dug through the drawers, finally settling on a pair of jogging pants and a t-shirt. Tossing them to Naruto, he grinned evilly. "The bath is through there, if you'd like to take a shower, I can join you and wash your back."

"Perv!" hissed Naruto, snatching up the clothes and slamming into the bathroom.

Sasuke stumbled out of the bedroom and into the kitchen. If he had to be up, he needed coffee to power him. He was surprised to feel his stomach rumbling as well. He usually wasn't a breakfast person. Digging through the fridge, he grabbed some eggs, tomatoes, bacon, cheese, onions, and mushrooms. Omelets sounded fantastic. He started the bacon to sizzling on one pan while he mixed the eggs.

By the time Naruto exited to the kitchen, there was a plate of food ready for him. Sasuke glanced up and nearly choked on his food. The pants were a bit loose on the slender hips, revealing the shadowy dips of his hipbones and shadow of pubic hair below his navel. Fuck. It took all his energy not to tackle the other and plow his dick right into him.

"Food! You are a lifesaver." Naruto grabbed the plate, unceremoniously beginning to shovel food in his mouth.

"Geez take it easy. I don't know the Heimlich." Sasuke chuckled as Naruto lifted chipmunk cheeks to scowl at him.

"Bastard."

"Whatever."

Naruto swallowed, sticking his tongue out. "I need to call my dad. I know he doesn't like me going to that part of town and is probably worried. I don't even want to think of the mayhem that will ensue if he sends my brother to look for me."

"Who's your dad?"

"Minato Namikaze."

Sasuke proceeded to choke once more on his coffee at the name. "Are you fucking serious?"

"Huh? Why would I lie about my dad?" Naruto appeared genuinely confused.

"I don't know, perhaps because you were roaming around in Uchiha territory and I happen to be an Uchiha." Sasuke stared at the man, his mind reeling with this bit of knowledge. He would have to tell Itachi who he had. Fuck.

"What would that have to do with my dad? He's a businessman and don't have nothing to do with gangs." Naruto pushed his empty plate aside, patting his flat belly in satisfaction.

"Why don't you have the same name? Sounds to me like you are the bastard." Sasuke grinned.

Naruto grew red in the face. "Take that back! Dad named me after my mom. She died when I was born. He said he wanted me to have a normal life and not be bound by his name."

Sasuke shook his head. How could he not know Namikaze was one of the two chief mafia families in the city? Was he some sort of an idiot? "Are you an idiot?"

"Are you a bastard?"

Sasuke huffed, grabbing the kitchen phone from its hook and dialed Itachi's private number. There was a bit of a wait before a very unhappy sounding Itachi answered. "This had better be good, Sasuke."

"How did you know it was me?"

He could almost see Itachi rolling his eyes. "You are the only person brave enough to wake me up with a call. What do you want?"

Sasuke watched as Naruto started roaming around the apartment. He couldn't stop the lust from boiling in his stomach as the other began stroking his hands over his possessions. "Whatever. Guess who I'm having breakfast with?"

"Sasuke…"

"Minato Namikaze's son."

He knew he had Itachi's attention then. "Kyuubi?"

Sasuke smirked. "No…his other son."

"He doesn't have any other sons." Itachi grunted.

"Yes he does. One, Naruto Uzumaki and get this. He doesn't realize his dad is who his dad is. He thinks he's some sort of legit businessman."

"You aren't shitting me are you?" Itachi was fully awake. He could hear the keystrokes on the computer. "Fuck…how did our guys miss this?"

"I don't know but I know you can swing this in your favor."

Itachi was silent for a minute before asking, "How did he end up at your place?"

Sasuke snorted. "Some bottom feeders were beating the shit out of him. I stopped to help."

"That's unlike you, Sasuke." Itachi smirked.

"Yeah, well, I'm a sucker for blue eyes." Sasuke smiled, chuckling as Naruto began flipping through channels on the plasma before settling on SpongeBob Squarepants.

"I'll call you back." Itachi said, hanging up the phone.

Sasuke dropped the phone back in place before plopping on the sofa next to Naruto. The other turned his startling blue eyes to him, blushing a bit at the attention. "Can I call my dad now?"

"Already taken care of. I'm just waiting to hear back on where to take you." Sasuke stretched his arms over his head. He could feet Naruto's eyes on his naked chest. It was all he could do not to smirk at what he knew was lust swirling in blue eyes.

Sasuke leaned forward to grab the remote, tired of watching some idiotic yellow square run around making an ass of himself. He jumped at the touch of fingers along his shoulders.

"You have a tattoo."

"Thank you, Captain Obvious."

"No, I mean…can I see it?"

Sasuke grinned, turning on the couch so that his back was presented to Naruto. He felt warm fingers tracing along the coils of the cobra. The tattoo covered nearly his entire back and had taken three different sessions to complete. He shivered a little as the finger continued to follow the coils along his hip.

"That's amazing. Whoever did that was a real artist." Naruto took his hand away, leaving Sasuke bereft for the touch.

"He was. He died two years ago in a shoot out between a rival group trying to come in on our turf." Sasuke bit his lip when he thought of Sai. He'd been the last guy he'd slept with and the only person to share his bed more than a couple of times. He couldn't really say he felt more for Sai than a passing affection but they'd been comfortable together and there were times when he missed him.

"Sorry."

"Whatever, he knew what he was getting into." Sasuke sniffed, turning to face Naruto.

"You don't act like a gangster." said Naruto, arching a brow.

"Yeah, well shows what you know. I'm a hard ass when it comes to my Snakes." Sasuke crossed his arms.

"No, I mean, why did you help me. I would have thought you would have left me."

"I'm beginning to think I should have left you on the street."

"Bastard."

"Hn."

Naruto looked as if he was about to speak when the phone rang. Sasuke stood lazily, moving to answer it. "Yeah?"

"Fifth Street in an hour. Good work, little brother. Namikaze and I have come to an agreement." Itachi purred into the phone.

"What did you tell him?" Sasuke asked, watching Naruto sitting quietly on the sofa.

"I didn't threaten his son, I didn't have to. Namikaze was…grateful. Don't be late." The line went dead causing Sasuke to roll his eyes.

"Wait here; I'll go check on your clothes. We are taking you to your dad in an hour." Sasuke said before leaving the apartment in search of the laundry.

He returned several minutes later with the freshly washed clothes of the previous night. Tossing them at the other, he growled. "Get dressed."

He watched as Naruto disappeared in the bathroom before he grabbed a pair of jeans and a t-shirt that molded to his chest. Naruto appeared a minute later dressed in his jeans and orange shirt, his hands gripping that ugly ass orange jacket.

"Thanks for what you did." Naruto smiled.

"Yeah, whatever." Sasuke grumbled, leading him out of the apartment and onto the street where his Viper sat waiting.

"Whoa…that's your car?" Naruto ran a hand over the custom paint job almost reverently.

"Yeah, get in." Sasuke chuckled.

The ride to the meeting place was done in silence. Sasuke didn't know what to say and Naruto didn't volunteer anything. Not surprisingly, Itachi and Kisame were already there waiting along with several of Itachi's guards. Across the street from Itachi stood another series of men. A tall blond, obviously Minato Namikaze and a slightly shorter redhead looked expectantly towards Naruto as he slid out of the Viper. Kyuubi. Sasuke knew that name. Kyuubi was for Namikaze what he was for Uchiha.

Naruto was out of the Viper in an instant. "Kyuubi!"

He practically tackled the redhead, sending a wave of jealousy through Sasuke. He knew Kyuubi was his brother but that didn't make the jealousy any less potent. He made sure to keep his face neutral as he approached his brother. "Well?"

"Namikaze is going to keep his people in check. He agreed to Twelfth Street being the border between our lands." Itachi smirked.

"Do you trust him?" Sasuke asked, turning to see Kyuubi sending practically seething looks his way.

"For now I'll give him the benefit of the doubt. We'll see how long the peace lasts." Itachi turned speaking quietly to Kisame.

Sasuke's eyes widened slightly as Kyuubi strode determinedly across the street before plowing a fist in Sasuke's jaw. The motion happened so fast, he could do little more than stumble against Itachi's car. "Stay away from Naruto."

"Fuck you." Sasuke spat blood onto the pavement.

"Sasuke!" Itachi went to his brother while Kisame pulled a gun on Kyuubi.

"Sasuke? Kyuubi?" Naruto frowned, trying to pry his father's hands from his shoulders.

"I suggest you go home to daddy." growled Kisame, his face spreading into a grin at the thoughts of a fight.

Sasuke scowled, lunging against Itachi's grip. He was going to plow his fist into that smirking asshole's face. "Fucker!"

"Stay away from Naruto." hissed Kyuubi again before jogging across the road.

"Calm down, Sasuke. I'm going to let this one slide. Don't do anything stupid that will fuck with this very tentative peace." Itachi growled into his ear.

He glanced across the street in time to see a confused Naruto pushed into the back of a car. He scowled, trying to get another glance at the blond as disappeared behind the tinted glass. Fuck. He should be glad to be rid of Naruto. He was loud. He was annoying. He was fucking sexy as hell.

"Good work, Sasuke." Itachi praised.

"Hn."

"Why don't you come to the house for dinner on Sunday? Mom would like to see you." Itachi stepped into the door Kisame opened for him.

"I'm not one for Sunday dinners. I'll call Mom later." grunted Sasuke, probing his jaw where the skin was already beginning to bruise.

"Come on Sunday. That's not a request. And for God's sake, don't dress like a hooligan. At least have a little respect for our mother." Itachi purred, nodding to Kisame who shut the door with a thump.

"Fuck you, Itachi!" Sasuke yelled to the car as it pulled away. God, sometimes he hated his brother.

**~*~**

"So, the threat is over?" asked Ten-Ten, slapping away Shikamaru's hands as he slid them over her ass.

"Keep up the patrols at least for the next couple of weeks. The line was drawn so any of their people move into our turf, send them back. If they don't go quietly, dispose of them." Sasuke shook his head when Suigetsu offered him a straw. He was tempted but he'd promised Itachi he would stop the drugs. He'd overdosed on some bad Dust after Sai had died. His brother sat at his bedside for three days before telling him under no uncertain terms that if he ever caught Sasuke snorting, shooting up, or smoking any sort of narcotic, he would personally beat the shit out of him. After the scare of almost dying, Sasuke didn't want it, not that the temptation wasn't there. He wanted it so bad his fingers jerked in response to the offered straw. God, he needed a smoke.

He grabbed his lighter and pack, opening the door to the balcony. It had only been a few hours since he'd seen Naruto and already he wanted to see him again. The blond was worse than drugs and he hadn't even fucked him. He closed his eyes, taking a drag of the nicotine, visually playing how Naruto had looked naked in his bed. His body reminded him of warm beaches. His eyes were the sea. His hair…fuck! He was spouting poetry about some idiot blond and he barely knew more about him than his name.

"Sasuke?"

His eyes popped open. His head shot around to glare at Ino standing quietly at the balcony door. "You better have a fucking good reason for disturbing me."

"Naruto left this here. I took it off him when I was cleaning him up. Maybe you can return it to him?" she edged closer, her hand outstretched to reveal a necklace. The blue stone glimmered in the light. Sasuke snatched it from her hand.

"Fine, now fuck off."

Ino spun on her heels, not stupid enough to push her luck. Sasuke watched her go before running his thumb over the cool stone. He knew he wouldn't return it. He felt the insane need to possess something of Naruto's. If it happened to be a cold piece of rock, then so be it. He slipped the chain over his head, shivering as the stone fell directly over his heart. Bringing the cigarette to his lips, he sucked the smoke deep in his lungs. Naruto.

**~*~**

Sasuke grumbled as he trotted up the flower lined walkway towards the main house. After their father died with Uncle Madara in the car crash, Itachi returned to the house to stay with their mother as well as assert his leadership over the Uchiha family. Knowing how vicious he was, there were few who disputed his rise to the head. The fact he'd only been sixteen at the time wasn't even an issue once it was seen what he could do.

Sasuke tossed aside his dwindling cigarette as he reached the door. Rubbing his sweaty palms on the material of his dress pants, he prepared himself for what was to come. God, he hoped he survived his mother's hug.

His had had barely touched the handle when the door swung open. Mikoto Uchiha practically tackled her youngest son. Sasuke grunted as his mother's surprisingly strong arms wrapped around him. "Mom…"

"Mother, you're choking Sasuke." Itachi smirked from behind her, earning a scowl from his brother.

"Well, if it had been six months since you'd seen him, you'd hug him too." she pouted, pulling Sasuke into yet another bone crunching hug.

"Doubtful." Itachi snorted, causing Sasuke to snicker.

"Well, come in." she smiled, pulling Sasuke into the foyer.

"Mom, you don't have to play hostess to me. I was raised here, remember." Sasuke chuckled, causing Mikoto to blush before she pulled his cheek down for a kiss/

"Oh you! Go sit with your brother until the rest of our guests arrive." she smiled, happily making her way back into the kitchen.

"Guests?"

"Some associates of Itachi's. Please be nice for me tonight, Sasuke."

"Whatever." Sasuke smiled, causing his mother to relax before disappearing into the kitchen.

Guests? Was this going to be another 'business' meeting? Sasuke rolled his eyes, following Itachi into the den. The sight of a pink haired woman sitting in Itachi's lap surprised him before he pushed his face into a neutral expression. He wouldn't have thought Itachi would have kept her more than a night yet here she was.

"I see you brought a guest, Itachi." Sasuke stated, calmly sitting in the chair opposite his brother.

"Hn. I can't believe you let this one get away, Sasuke. She is a gem." Itachi smirked, running his hand over Sakura's arm.

Sasuke snorted. He didn't eve know what he'd seen in the pink haired bimbo. Or any of the girls he'd had sex with. None of them held any interest for him. For the first time in months, maybe years, Sasuke had no interest in fucking any of the women who threw themselves at him.

"So, who's this business associate of yours?"

Itachi smirked, "Oh, just wait. They should be here any minute."

Almost on cue, the bell rang. Itachi set Sakura aside and stood making his way to the door. Sasuke just stretched out his legs and closed his eyes. He hadn't been sleeping well as was evidenced by the dark circles under his eyes. Whenever he did sleep he dreamed of Naruto and woke up so horny, he had jerk off in the shower just to keep from going insane. He ignored the murmured greetings in favor of resting his eyes a little longer. Fucking Naruto, making him horny and messing with his sleep. That took skill.

"You look like shit, bastard."

Dark eyes popped open to show Naruto grinning down at him. The bruises and scrapes had nearly faded. Only a faint discoloration remained around his eye and jaw. He looked…fucking delicious. Sasuke practically groaned as heat pooled in his loins. God, if his dreams weren't bad enough, having him standing before him was pure torture.

"What the fuck are you doing here, idiot?" Sasuke snorted, lazily rising to his feet in order to hide the effect the other had on him.

"Your brother invited Dad to dinner. He wanted to talk about a merger between their companies. Your brother told Dad to bring me along so here I am." Naruto grinned.

"Well, will wonders never cease? Is your brother here?" Sasuke said, not about to let Kyuubi get the drop on him again.

Naruto shook his head. "No. His wife was put on bed rest. She's pregnant. He decided to stay home with her in case he needs to take her to the hospital but she has a couple more weeks until she's due. Then I'm going to be an uncle."

"Pity, I was hoping to pay him back for my jaw."

"I told Kyuubi he shouldn't have done that. I didn't talk to him for like two days."

"Wow. Nice to see I'm worth two days of silence between brothers." Sasuke commented dryly, earning him a punch to the arm.

"Hey, at least I cared enough to even care." Naruto pouted, making Sasuke all the hornier.

"Well, would you like a tour while Itachi and your dad talk business before dinner?" asked Sasuke, desperate now to get alone with the other.

"Heck yeah. I was afraid Dad was going to make me sit in. God, I hate business. I'm in my last year of college. Music major, particularly the piano." Naruto grinned.

"That's a lame, major." Sasuke commented, earning him another punch.

"It is not, asshole!" growled Naruto, sounding almost like an animal.

"Fuck will you stop punching me. I'm beginning to think you take after your brother." Sasuke rubbed his arm with a scowl.

"Yeah, well you deserved it." grumbled Naruto.

"Hn." Sasuke snagged Naruto's hand, leading him through the house and into the back garden. Lights were strategically placed along the beds of flowers to illuminate them at night. It was very beautiful. Mikoto took a lot of time and care with her garden.

"So, I wanted to ask you something." Naruto began.

"What?"

"Well, I've been thinking a lot about you and I was wondering if you wanted to maybe hang out or something. Maybe go to a movie." Naruto blushed brightly, the color stained his cheeks red.

"Are you asking me out on a date?" Sasuke fought to keep his laughter from rolling out.

Naruto pouted. Goddamn it. There was the fucking pout again. Sasuke fought the urge to tackle the other and rape him right then. God he was so fucking cute with the lip.

"What if I am?" Naruto sniffed indignantly.

Sasuke grinned; stepping closer to Naruto, causing him to back up until his back was flat against the house. He had the look of a deer in headlights but even Sasuke could see the desire pouring off him. Naruto's hands lifted to flatten on Sasuke's chest.

"W-What are you doing?" stuttered Naruto, eyes going wide as Sasuke leaned in so that their hips brushed.

"Isn't this what you wanted? I'm a very touchy date. I was just making sure you knew that before I let you take me out." Sasuke whispered into Naruto's ear, his tongue flicking out to taste the shell.

"S-Stop." groaned Naruto.

Sasuke thought that was the sexiest sound he'd ever heard. It went straight to his dick. God, he wanted to hear more. He pressed close, sliding a knee between Naruto's splayed legs. His teeth nipped at the ear before his tongue joined in once more to flick the lobe teasingly. "How does it feel?"

"We shouldn't…your brother." Naruto gasped out, his hips jerking as Sasuke pressed closer.

"Fuck Itachi, I don't give a shit what he thinks. Don't tell me you don't want this, because I can feel how much you do." Sasuke growled, pressing his hips closer so that he was able to rub more firmly against Naruto's erection.

"But…" Naruto began but Sasuke was tired of excuses. He'd been dreaming about Naruto's lips for a week. He was tired of dreams when he had the real thing displayed before him.

"Shut up." he growled, covering Naruto's lips with his own.

Heaven help him, he tasted just as good as he'd dreamed…better. There was a slight citrus flavor to his lips as Sasuke dipped his tongue in to savor more of Naruto. God, he thought he could cum from just kissing Naruto.

It didn't take long for Naruto to join in the tasting. Sasuke groaned as the hand on his chest drifted up to grip his hair. It didn't even occur to him to push it away. Fuck his hair, he had Naruto in his arms and he wasn't releasing him to pull his hands from his hair.

"Sasuke…I think…oh God!" Naruto broke his lips away to gasp out.

"Don't think. Do you realize how much I thought of you all week? I wanted you then and I want you now. God, you've hypnotized me." Sasuke nipped his way along Naruto's jaw, reaching the collar of his button down shirt. His deft fingers unfastened the buttons, revealing more of the creamy neck for his pleasure. His lips latched onto the throbbing pulse as his hips pressed harder. He was going to mark Naruto. He was his!

Sasuke sucked harder, the lust in his veins throbbing at the keening cry from Naruto. God, he wanted to hear that sound again. Growling, he pulled the bit of skin between his teeth. He tasted so fucking good.

Naruto tried to push him away but was shoved even harder against the wall. Sasuke's hands dipped into Naruto's pants. He really wanted to taste him. It some what shocked him that he was the one wanting to pleasure another when normally he was the one wanting to be pleasured. It was fucking Naruto. He made him feel things he didn't normally do.

"Sasuke!" Naruto groaned, hips arching off the wall as the fingers began stroking him.

"Feels good, doesn't it? What are you doing to me? I can't get you out of my head." purred Sasuke, his tongue lapping at the dark bruise forming on Naruto's neck.

"I…I…can't help it…you're in my head too." panted out Naruto.

Sasuke grinned against Naruto's neck before dropping to his knees. His lips engulfed the reddened head, sucking firmly on the tip. He heard a slapping of skin and lifted his eyes to see Naruto's hand firmly over his mouth.

Grinning around the flesh, he dragged his teeth over head. A little scream escaped the hand. So, Naruto liked a little teeth? Sasuke was happy to oblige the small kink, running his teeth up and down the length before sucking the tip once more. Each scrape of his teeth brought the most beautiful sounds from Naruto's voice. He liked him like that.

Running a finger underneath Naruto's balls, Sasuke smirked as the cock in his mouth exploded as his fingers began to externally massage the other's prostate. Sasuke pulled back enough so not to choke as he suckled the tip, savoring every pulse of cum. It wasn't until he felt Naruto going limp in his mouth did he release the other to smirk up at him.

"Why…?" panted Naruto, his head lolling back on the wall.

Sasuke smirked, latching back onto Naruto's neck to renew his sucking. "You taste so good. Every part of you."

"Why'd you do that?" asked Naruto, now that he could speak.

"Because I wanted to. I've wanted to do that to you for a week. I dream about you every night. I'm so fucking horny I can't even think straight. When I saw you standing there, I wanted to get you away from everyone as soon as I could so that I could devour you." Sasuke growled into Naruto's neck. His cock was killing him, giving little pulses of lust.

"You're still hard." Naruto purred into Sasuke's mouth as the other began lapping at his lips.

"Hn." Sasuke grunted, rubbing his crotch against Naruto's hip. He was sure he was going to cum in his pants. He was too revved up to fight the building of heat in his crotch.

"As much as I love seeing you humping our guest like a dog, Mother sent me to tell you dinner is ready." Sasuke's head jerked up to see his brother smiling widely, that typical evil glint in his eye.

"Fuck you, Itachi!" screamed Sasuke, pushing away from Naruto to double over. He was so fucking hard it hurt. He didn't think he'd ever been this hard in his life. Just the taste of Naruto on his tongue had cum leaking from his tip. Fuck Itachi for interrupting him.

"Sasuke?"

"Just give me a goddamned minute. Do you realize how hard I am right now? Fucking Itachi." Sasuke panted, trying to calm the heat in his blood. God he was horny and had to go and eat dinner in front of his mother. "I hate him, so much right now."

"Sorry…" Naruto pouted.

"God don't do that. Christ, I'm this close to ripping your pants off and fucking you in the middle of the garden." Sasuke ran a hand through his hair. Naruto looked so fucking sexy, his hair rumpled his clothes though fully buttoned, no longer had that perfectly pressed look. He looked like he'd just made out with someone and… A grin broke across his face. He'd marked Naruto as his. That made the thought of going to dinner with a case of blue balls, a little more bearable.

Mikoto pattered around, making sure everyone was seated how she liked it. Itachi was seated at the head with Sasuke beside him and Naruto beside Sasuke. Minato was seated to Itachi's right with Mikoto taking the seat beside him. Lastly, Sakura was seated beside Mikoto. Their mother used this as an excuse to get to know one of the few women her oldest brought home. Sasuke was fine with the seating. It gave him a chance to observe Naruto's father. The resemblance between the two was amazing.

"So you are the boy who Naruto has not stopped talking about. It's rare for my son to take to someone so easily." Minato said, dipping his spoon into the soup.

"Yeah, well, he made a bit of an impression on me as well." Sasuke muttered, earning a grin from Naruto.

The dinner moved slowly, Mikoto and Minato hitting it off well while Itachi observed the dinner participants. Sasuke was picking at his meal, ready to drag Naruto away and fuck him hard when something brushed his leg. He didn't think much of it until he felt a hand cupping his still hard crotch. His eyes widened for a mere moment before glancing at Naruto from the corner of his eye. The other was calming eating the beef tips, one hand calmly placed on Sasuke's lap.

Sasuke swallowed hard, his fingers clenching in table cloth. The setting was intimate enough that Naruto could continue to stroke Sasuke without anyone being aware of what he was doing.

"Sasuke dear. You aren't eating." Mikoto turned to glare at her youngest.

"Sorry!" he gasped out, grapping his fork and shoveling in a mouthful.

The fingers flicked open the button on his trousers and lowered the zipper with such ease; Sasuke wasn't sure whether he should be shocked or thankful. He decided to go with thankful as the fingers began flicking over the head of his cock. He couldn't stop the moan, drawing the attention of the entire table.

"Sasuke are you alright?" Mikoto frowned.

"Fine…the food…it's good. I don't get food like this often." His jaw ached as he forced out the words.

"Well, dear…it's your own fault for not coming to visit more often." Mikoto smiled happily at her son before turning back to her conversation with Minato.

"You're dead." he hissed out the corner of his mouth.

Naruto merely snickered and continued his assault. It was shocking how fast Sasuke came. Cum splattered on the underside of the table as an entire body shudder caused him to bite the inside of his jaw until it bled.

The fingers slithered away after repairing the buttons. Sasuke grabbed his napkin, scrubbing at his pants where cum dripped from the underside onto him. He turned his eyes to see Itachi watching him. He could tell by the gleam in his brother's eye that had he been a lesser man, he would be rolling on the floor with laughter.

"Well, now that the entertainment is 'finished', Minato, would you like to join me for a smoke while we seal our deal." Itachi stood, the smirk now firmly placed on his face.

"Thank you, I would." Minato rose as well, following Itachi.

Sasuke stood, quickly making his way to the guest bathroom. Naruto doubled over with laughter at the hasty exit, confusing both Sakura and Mikoto. Sasuke slammed the door in retaliation before staring at himself in the mirror.

"God, I can't believe we just did that." He stared at himself before doubling over in laughter. This was the happiest he'd been in ages.

Sasuke cleaned up as best he could before walking back to see Minato and Naruto putting on their coats. "Where are you going?" he asked more to Naruto than Minato. He could care less where Minato went.

"Home." chirped Naruto.

"You can't!" Sasuke exclaimed, earning a snicker from Itachi.

He swung around to send his brother a hate filled look before facing Naruto again. "I never gave you an answer."

Naruto grinned before walking out the door. "Don't worry; I'll pick you up on Friday at eight."

"Good job, Quickshot." Itachi patted him on his back.

Sasuke grinned before realizing something. "Wait a minute, since when have I ever had a date pick me up? I'm not the fucking girl."

Naruto laughed, waving a hand to him before following his father down the walkway to where the car was waiting.

"You better not think I'm going to be the woman in our relationship, because you are fucking wrong." shouted Sasuke before slamming the door.

Itachi stopped holding back, cackling gleefully. Sasuke scowled, marching up the steps to his room to search for a change of clothes. He would wipe that look off of Naruto's face on their date…in a week…Fuck!

The end...for now.


End file.
